


Coffee with a side of yandere

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cages, F/F, Kidnapping, Yandere Jaehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You and Jaehee were set to be opening a cafe together soon, once all the preparation was finished. However... After a tough day working under Jumin simply so you both could keep the cafe afloat for the first few months... Something about Jaehee changes.





	Coffee with a side of yandere

_“I am so tired… Mr Han has exhausted me so much with some of this work, I have no idea if I can cope for much longer on my own…_ ” You bit your lip as you heard Jaehee on the verge of tears down the phone. “If I keep going as I am, how are we going to be able to open that café? I probably won’t have time to even get to the premises we purchased a few weeks ago…”

For the past few months, you and Jaehee had been planning together to open a café. For the time being, whilst the two of you were unable to open up the café due to the need to buy equipment, some of the stock, and even to straight up decorate most of the building, Jaehee decided to keep her job working as Jumin’s assistant. You were busy decorating the building as best as you could for the time being, and whenever she could, Jaehee _did_ help, but it was obvious that she was tired quite a lot.

You had repeatedly encouraged Jaehee to hand in her letter of resignation to Jumin, however… She was insistent on earning as much money as possible to keep the café afloat within its first few months of business.

“Jaehee… You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” It was this time where you were putting your foot down. “I don’t want you pressuring yourself working as Jumin’s assistant like this anymore…”

“ _MC, please, I…”_ She fell silent, before sighing quietly. “ _Are you at the building where we are having the café at the moment?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Then… can I come and spend some time with you? Perhaps being with you can help me to relax…”_ But you had no idea what was going to happen soon.

Jaehee had arrived, before she then said that she wanted a particular type of tea to help her with relaxing. You had happily obliged, and headed to the store room. “Lemon balm tea… Lemon balm tea…” You browsed through the shelves of different types of tea ready for when the café was to open, before suddenly, the door of the store room slammed shut. Your eyes widened, before you ran over to it. “J- Jaehee! The door has closed!” You shouted, hitting the door for a few moments.

Jaehee’s breathing was heard from the other side of the door, before you heard her press her hand and forehead against it. After that, her voice broke through the gap under the door, slow and emotionless. “I know.” You held in your breath at the shock of what Jaehee had said, before she began speaking once more. “I can’t lose you, MC… You have been the only one truly supportive of me, aside from Zen at times… You were the one who encouraged me to open up the café and follow my dreams… I need you somewhere safe, before the other RFA members… Before they…” You could feel the door shaking now. “Mr Han has been speaking of _hiring_ you. Zen wants you to rehearse lines with him. Yoosung wants you to play games with him, and help him with studying! And Luciel… Luciel loves to joke around with you, as though he is flirting! V is the only one I can trust with you, but he’s Mr Han’s friend…” Jaehee sounded as though she was sobbing now, and she had hit the door. “I’m not losing you, MC… Please, trust me…”

You wanted to trust Jaehee, you honestly did… But… She had imprisoned you against your will. But there had to be a reason for it, right? Maybe… The workload as Jumin’s assistant made her snap. That had to be it…

After that, you sat down on the store room steps, before reaching for your pocket to take hold of your phone to call Jumin. Then a shocking realisation sank in. _Your phone was outside on the counter!_

Moments later, you heard a quiet whisper from the other side of the door again. “MC… I will be back later, okay? I’ll bring you some clothes and blankets… You’ve got water and food in there to last you for a short while…” After that, there was silence. Jaehee had gone… You didn’t have your phone… And you were locked in the café store cupboard. Well, today was going _great._

 

 

 

 

Without realising it, you had fallen asleep at some point in the store room. You woke up once more to feel something wrapped around you… You sat up, and realised that it was a blanket. Then, your eyes widened. You had _missed_ your chance to escape because you fell asleep! But then… something else caught your eye. It was… _oh no._

Bars… Bars in front, bars underneath, bars above, below, and to the sides…. You were caged up!

You went into a panic just as the store room door opened once more, and Jaehee emerged on the steps. She stared straight at you, before she smiled. “You’re awake… I’m happy about that, MC… Don’t fret, okay? I can let you out soon when the threats are out of the way…” She then walked over to the cage, and you realised that she had something in her hands. “I’ve been trying out a new coffee type, could you tell me what you think of it?” She then kneeled down on the floor, and pushed what was in her hands between the bars.

You stared at the drink for a good few moments, before reluctantly taking a sip. It was… bitter, yet there was a slight fruitiness to it afterwards. Jaehee seemed eager for an opinion, so you forced on a smile – a _very_ forced smile – before speaking. “It… It’s nice….” You then finished the drink at her insistence, before a smile formed on her face.

“Good… Well, see you later… Zen is visiting the café soon to help out. Maybe he can join us!”


End file.
